Butterfly Grave
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Wonwoo selalu menunggu Mingyu kembali di Jalur Perbatasan. (MEANIE/Twoshoot/SLASH)


**Disclaimer:** SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

 **Butterfly Grave**

 _-Azura Eve-_

* * *

 **Lenght:** Twoshot (1/2)

 **Pairing:** Meanie/GyuWon.

 **Genre(s):** Drama, Romance, Historical, Angst

 **Rating:** T (PG-15)

 **Summary:** Wonwoo menunggu di Garis Pararel 38, tapi meskipun perang usai dan menyisakan Korea terbagi menjadi dua kubu, Mingyu belum kembali.

 **Warning(s):** Alternate-Universe; army!Gyu, doctor!Woo; slash(!)

 **Trigger(s):** Bahasa hibrid (sepercik sastra, segudang drama); setting pasca PD-II-Perang Dingin (Korut x Korsel); khaos (ledakan bom & suasana perang yang divisualisasikan); sedikit comot sejarah; darah(!), tembak-tembakan(!), penjara(!); flashback-alur campur, jadi perhatikan tahun yang ditulis sebelum paragraf baru; ada beberapa scenes yang mungkin bikin mual beberapa orang, jadi kuingatkan di awal. Selebihnya, cinta-cintaan. :p

* * *

 **1\. Nevertheless, Hello**

* * *

Keadaan ini lebih dari khaos. Melirik ke kanan, belasan prajurit terbaring dengan tulang bahu atau engsel kaki yang patah. Di sayap kiri, tidak lebih melegakan karena anak-anak kecil tanpa dosa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka terpisah dari orangtuanya.

Beberapa meter dari sana, berdiri sejumlah tenda. Pada puncak tenda, lambang medis terpatri di selembar kain usang yang berkibar ditiup angin. Di dalam salah satu tenda, Dokter Jeon Wonwoo tengah bertugas.

Wonwoo menyingsingkan lengan jas putihnya, lalu cekatan memakai sarung tangan karet. Anyir menusuk hidungnya, tapi dia tidak ambil peduli. Yang harus dilakukannya bukanlah mengkhawatirkan bagaimana perasaannya, tapi seberapa cepat dia bertindak untuk menyelamatkan.

* * *

Pasien terbaring di depannya merupakan prajurit yang tergabung dalam koloni penyerang baris depan; ditarik mundur karena sudah tidak mungkin baginya untuk membantu dalam pertempuran. Laki-laki itu memiliki raut sukar digambarkan. Wonwoo menebak-nebak apakah dia merasa sangat tersiksa oleh luka yang didapat dari medan berperang.

Dia kemudian mengambil pisau kecil, sepasang tang medis, serta pinset logam. Betis prajurit itu terkoyak, meneteskan darah segar. Wonwoo membuat irisan melintang yang membuahkan ringisan pasien dan luka disengaja yang memperlihatkan secuil jalinan otot dan pembuluh. Dia menahan luka yang dibuatnya dengan tang medis di masing-masing bagian. "Tahan sebentar." kata Wonwoo, menggunakan pinset logam untuk menjepit benda asing yang bersarang di betis si pasien.

Erangan muncul dari bibir prajurit tersebut ketika sebatang peluru timah berhasil dikeluarkan Wonwoo dan diletakkan dalam wadah kaca kecil agar tidak bergelinding ke manapun.

Wonwoo menjahit luka hasil pekerjaannya dan membebatnya dengan berlapis-lapis kasa agar tidak terkontaminasi dengan udara barak yang pengap.

"Terima kasih." kata si prajurit.

"Semakin memburuk, huh?" Wonwoo mendekatkan wadah kaca ke matanya untuk memerhatikan – akhir-akhir ini pasien yang dia tangani selalu berurusan dengan peluru ramping alih-alih biji senapan biasa. "Apa yang mereka gunakan saat ini?"

"Mereka membawa mesin artileri pemberian dari Sekutu. Kami pasti habis ditembaki jika tidak segera mendapat perintah kembali."

"Separah itu?"

Prajurit itu kesakitan, tapi mengusahakan tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan percaya persisnya jika belum mengecek sendiri ke lapangan," ucapnya.

Wonwoo mengangkat alis, "Kalian semua pasti sudah dengar kalau aku tidak pernah sudi menginjakkan kaki langsung ke tempat kalian bertempur, walaupun itu perintah dari komandan teratas sekalipun."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau takut terbunuh oleh peluru nyasar?" Lawannya menyelipkan nada mengejek.

"Bukan. Aku tidak peduli dengan cara bagaimana aku mati. Lagipula berada terus-menerus di barak juga tidak menjaminku untuk tetap hidup, kan?" Wonwoo mengangkat bahu. Lalu ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Aku hanya tidak suka ..."

Ganti sang prajurit yang mengangkat alis.

"Ceritanya panjang." Wonwoo tampaknya mengerti dengan gestur mempertanyakan milik lawannya. Dia lalu meremas bahu prajurit tersebut dan berlalu ke luar tenda dengan sepotong pesan: "Semoga cepat sembuh karena banyak orang yang menunggumu di rumah."

Keluar tenda berarti menjumpai realita.

Wonwoo melepas jasnya, menyampirkannya di pundak dan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tidak nampak indah dari sudut manapun dia dilihat. Dua tahun lalu Wonwoo masih bisa melihat semak belukar ditumbuhi mawar liar beserta kelinci yang mengintip di antara rimbun daun. Tapi sekarang, taman bebungaan disulap jadi lembah berdarah.

Dia mengesah. Realita bukan kata yang cukup pas, karena menurutnya pemandangan seperti ini tidak akan pernah membuatnya terbiasa. Walau begitu, kenyataan seperti ini bukan hal baru bagi Wonwoo untuk dia hadapi.

Bahunya terlonjak ketika ditepuk. Saat berbalik, dia menemukan raut rekannya yang setengah khawatir. Wonwoo tahu rekannya satu itu jarang berekspresi, jadi dia paham bahwa wacana kali ini bukanlah main-main.

"Dokter Jeon, bisa ikut aku sebentar ke Garis Pararel 38?"

* * *

Letnan Kolonel Kim Mingyu baru saja dilantik jadi Kolonel pangkat satu beberapa hari lalu atas jasanya membidik sejumlah tentara musuh yang menyelinap dengan maksud mencuri sepotong informasi. Namanya dielu-elukan dan dia disebut penyelamat serta diberikan salut setiap lewat di depan prajurit yang pangkatnya lebih rendah. Hanya mampu membalas dengan wajah tersenyum, Mingyu merasakan sesuatu yang berlawanan dalam dirinya.

Jika ingin jujur, dia tidak bangga sama sekali atas pencapaian itu. Apa yang bisa kaupamerkan ketika berhasil membunuh orang dengan tangan sendiri? Kau mungkin lega karena berhasil jadi ikon pahlawan, tapi kau tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa bersalah yang tumbuh menggelayuti pundak.

Apabila seseorang mati, pasti akan ada orang lain yang bersedih karenanya. Entah satu, atau dua, atau bahkan ribuan. Mingyu tak suka, bahkan jika itu orang asing yang paling dibencinya, dia berkeyakinan bahwa manusia tidak berhak merebut nyawa manusia lain.

Tapi itu adalah risiko kesekian yang harus ditanggung ketika memilih jalan sebagai seorang tentara perang.

Mingyu mesti menelannya setelah bergulat dengan beberapa keputusan apakah dia harus kembali menjadi diri sendiri atau lanjut melangkah dalam pilihan itu.

Pada akhirnya, wibawa dan ego Mingyu masih lebih besar ketimbang tendensi untuk mencari bahagia sendiri.

* * *

Wonwoo tidak terkejut sebab kejutan telah terlalu biasa baginya.

Banyak orang yang menjadi tawanan. Beberapa kenalan prajuritnya berdiri mengelilingi mereka, dengan pelatuk senapan siap tarik. Jika salah satu dari para tawanan menampakkan aksi mencurigakan, bukan mustahil akan ada pertumpahan darah di sana.

Mereka berseragam lengkap. Tapi tak cocok dikatakan sempurna karena mereka punya sejumlah luka di lengan dan beberapa dari mereka meringis karena nyeri dari tumit yang terkilir. Bagaimanapun, raut mereka tetap tegas dan menolak untuk buka mulut karena membuka rahasia pada lawan dapat digolongkan sebagai pengkhianatan.

Fakta yang tak mampu disangkal; adalah tabu bagi prajurit untuk berkhianat.

Wonwoo menahan dirinya agar tidak pecah saat menemukan beberapa orang dengan wajah terciprat darah dan telapak tangan penuh goresan – karena di tengah-tengah mereka ada prajurit dari pihaknya, menodongkan moncong senjata api; dan sebelumnya mereka telah memaksa para tawanan buka suara tapi tidak ada yang menurut pada prosedurnya.

Di atas mobil di sepanjang jalan sebelum sampai ke mari, Seungkwan bercerita bahwa kelompok prajurit perbatasan menahan orang-orang mencurigakan yang berjalan mengendap dekat area terlarang. Perjanjian hitam-putih antara fraksi Selatan dan Utara menyepakati bahwa kedua pihak dilarang saling bersentuhan dengan area terlarang, karena itu menyalahi regulasi perang; jika melanggar, terserah bagi pihak dirugikan untuk mengambil sikap terhadap pihak pelanggar. Sedikit yang Wonwoo dapat cerna ialah, pemimpin dari Utara terlalu tergesa dalam menyusun taktik hingga membiarkan beberapa prajuritnya tertahan dengan status yang terombang-ambing di teritorial lawan.

Salah satu pria berpangkat Sersan mendecih ketika pertanyaannya kembali dibalas dengan hening yang pekat. Dia berbalik, menggeleng pada Seungkwan setelah mengeluarkan desahan berat. "Aku menyerah, Pak. Dia sangat kepala batu, mirip Letnan Seungcheol jika sedang diajak debat. Pemimpin yang sungguh pemimpin karena tak peduli bagaimana aku menyiksanya untuk buka suara, dia tetap senyap seperti orang bisu." Mendengar laporan tersebut, Seungkwan mencari pergelangan tangan Wonwoo lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam lingkaran tawanan.

"Jangan libatkan aku di sini. Aku tidak ada hubungannya, kautahu." Wonwoo berujar, namun Seungkwan kukuh menarik tangannya maju. Mereka menerobos barisan hingga berada di tengah.

Seungkwan memicingkan mata. Prajurit yang dimaksud bawahannya memang memiliki aura angkuh yang menguar tanpa perlu dipancing. "Kau masih punya keberanian untuk menyombong di tanah lawan, huh? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau sudah cari mati?"

Pandangan Wonwoo bergulir. Dia tercekat dalam napasnya ketika manik mata mereka bertemu. Hanya sekilas, tapi memori Wonwoo selalu punya fungsi yang baik dalam menyimpan kenangan. Kemudian, dia ingat masa kecilnya yang juga diisi oleh banyak tragedi. Semuanya berputar tanpa antisipasi di pikirannya yang masih mencoba menghubungkan.

Laki-laki yang positif menjadi tawanan dan tengah (dipaksa) berlutut di tengah-tengah memelihara muka congkak adalah kenalannya. Lebih dari itu, Wonwoo _tahu_ dia. Orang dari masa lalu; pria yang sempat menggenggam tangannya beberapa lama sebelum mereka terseparasi oleh visi masing-masing.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadapnya?" Seungkwan menunjuk sang tawanan yang bersikap tenang alih-alih dikerubungi banyak orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Wonwoo tersentak begitu Seungkwan mengibaskan tangan untuk menyuruhnya menjawab. "E-eh, mengapa menanyakan padaku? Aku tak punya hak untuk melakukan tindak lanjut." Alisnya berjengit sebuah. "Aku hanya dokter, Seungkwan."

"... Tapi keputusan tertinggi tetap padamu semenjak Letnan Seungcheol tidak berada di sini. Kau tentu masih hapal pesannya beberapa hari lalu." Seungkwan memainkan bolamata sebab dia sedang malas berdebat. Masih banyak benang kusut yang harus diluruskan setelah ini, dan dia tidak berniat menyiakan waktu sia-sia. Wonwoo harusnya mengerti.

"Kalau begitu ..., kita mesti menyerahkannya ke Letnan Seungcheol untuk ditangani lebih lanjut?"

Seungkwan meremas pundak lawan bicaranya. "Dengar. Kita tak punya cukup waktu. Lagipula, aku tak yakin sepupumu itu tidak merasa terganggu dengan pemberitaan yang tiba-tiba. Dia punya urusan yang lebih penting bagi negara. Jadi kenapa kau tidak putuskan sekarang saja. Takkan ada bedanya." Sementara itu, bawahan Seungkwan yang lain nampak sepakat dan mengirim pandangan yang menyiratkan agar Wonwoo ikut kata-kata atasannya.

Wonwoo menyerah dengan segala intimidasi yang diberikan. Pria itu berlutut, menyamai wajahnya agar sejajar dengan si tawanan congkak dan bicara dengan intonasi datar, tapi dalam. "Siapa namamu?"

Si tawanan rupanya senang bermain tebak-tebakan sebab dia menyunggingkan senyum miring dan berkata, "Pentingkah bagimu untuk tahu siapa aku?"

Seungkwan beserta koloninya hampir naik darah dan bersahut-sahutan menyeru: "Dasar tidak tahu diuntung!" tapi Wonwoo mencegah mereka untuk bersikap gegabah.

Wonwoo kembali mengulang pertanyaan. "Aku yakin kau tidak tuli karena kau masih bisa menjawab. Katakan siapa namamu." ucapnya, dengan intonasi tenang dan penekanan pada beberapa kata terakhir.

Butuh lima detik hingga dia mengatakan namanya: "Kim Mingyu."

 _Dia tidak salah orang._

Bibir Wonwoo bergerak untuk membalas namun dia dipotong sebelum sempat berkata—

"Hei! Apa kau Kim Mingyu yang beberapa hari lalu dapat promosi pangkat?!"

Chan, prajurit berumur jagung yang baru genap kepala dua lusa nanti, menyerobot masuk ke tengah-tengah dengan raut determinasi. "Apa ada yang bicara tentang Kim _Mingyu_?"

Seungkwan memberi perintah lewat gestur bisu, hingga Chan bisa kembali tenang namun tetap mendumal dalam hati.

Wonwoo mempelajari situasi yang dalam seketika berubah tensi. Mingyu diincar di sini. Mungkin itu salahnya untuk tidak membaca surat kabar secara berkala, tapi Wonwoo bersyukur dia diberi otak encer yang memungkinkannya untuk mengambil langkah licik tanpa kentara. "Serahkan dia padaku. Mulai saat ini, aku yang bertanggungjawab atasnya."

Ucapannya memancing kontroversi.

Ada yang membelalak tak setuju, ada yang tampak terpengaruh sedikit sehingga menarik sudut bibir, ada pula yang apatis sebab mereka merindukan istirahat di barak. Prajurit lawan yang datang bersama Kim Mingyu menundukkan wajah mereka; menghalau supaya mimik mereka tak mampu dibaca. Di lain sisi, Mingyu sendiri nampak tetap tenang seperti pertama dia datang.

"Tapi Kak—"

"Seungkwan, beberapa saat lalu kaubilang sendiri bahwa aku bebas untuk mengambil keputusan semenjak hak terbesar diberikan padaku. Apa kau berubah menjadi orang plin-plan sekarang?" Wonwoo mengembalikan usaha Seungkwan untuk menolak.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menyetujuinya ..." Chan menggeram rendah. "Siapa yang sepakat denganku tolong membuat salut di depan dada."

Beberapa dari mereka bertukar pandang lalu membuat salut. Chan mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan—"

"Chan, kau lebih sayang padaku atau Seungcheol?" Wonwoo mengajukan kalimat interogatif yang lebih pantas disebut negasi.

Prajurit muda dengan mata kecil bernama Chan, mundur setelah dilempar pertanyaan begitu.

"Nah, kalian bisa kembali ke barak masing-masing. Aku akan menyusul beberapa jam dari sekarang."

Seungkwan tidak bisa membuang perintah karena perintah adalah segalanya. Setelah bawahannya pergi dan tersisa para tawanan beserta Wonwoo dan Chan, dia memandang sang dokter dengan tatapan mempertanyakan.

"Aku tahu kalau Kim Mingyu punya peranan besar di Utara. Kalau dia dibunuh semudah itu, semuanya akan sia-sia. Lebih baik kita tahan dia dan gali informasi sedalam-dalamnya." Wonwoo berkata dengan tegas.

Seungkwan masih belum sepaham. "Tapi, Kak—"

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, berhasil meyakinkan dengan satu pernyataan final: "Dia bisa menjadi aset negara."

* * *

Para penyusup berakhir dengan dikurung dalam penjara bawah tanah yang telah disiapkan khusus bagi mereka. Mingyu berada dalam pengawasan Wonwoo mulai detik itu karena dia mengajukan permintaan khusus. Seungkwan mengurus beberapa kekacauan dan membuatnya seolah-olah mereka tak pernah menahan pihak lawan yang menapaki perbatasan.

Mingyu tahu rencananya bakal sukses seperti dugaan.

Seungkwan telah pergi bersama Chan dan koloni perangnya yang memiliki tatapan mengerikan di mata mereka. Seakan-akan mereka gemas ingin segera melubangi kepala Mingyu dan memenggalnya untuk dihadiahkan pada petinggi negara. Lagipula, kepalanya bukan sembarang kepala di sini; prajurit hina bahkan bisa diangkat jadi pejabat penting bila mempersembahkannya pada pemimpin Selatan.

Lebih kurang, Mingyu paham risikonya hingga ke akar.

Akan tetapi peluang memang selalu mempunyai dua sisi. Jika bukan gagal, pasti artinya berhasil. Mingyu terkubur euforia dalam dirinya dan tersadar dengan kenyataan bahwa dia perlu melakukan langkah selanjutnya setelah lepas dari langkah pertama.

Bagaimanapun, Wonwoo tidak bisa memandangnya tanpa menyelipkan perasaan benci dalam tatapan. "Pandangan matamu seperti akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup," kelakar Mingyu.

"Aku memang membencimu."

Mingyu menarik seringai, tapi matanya melengkung dengan aura jenaka. "Aku senang kita bisa bertemu kembali."

"Aku merasa ini hari terburukku seumur hidup." Wonwoo mendengus, mengantungi tangannya ke saku. Dia telah melepas jas putih dan hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang sekarang.

Langkah Wonwoo terlalu lebar, seperti dia berniat meninggalkan Mingyu di belakang. Mingyu mempercepat jalannya meski betisnya yang tergores bukan masalah sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya, saat mereka bertatapan setelah Mingyu meremas pundaknya agar Wonwoo berbalik. Dengan napas nyaris habis, Mingyu menunggu sabar.

Perlu dua sekon bagi pertanyaannya mendapat balasan, "Simpel. Aku dokter dan kau terluka, jadi aku merasa perlu untuk melindungimu," Wonwoo menepis tangannya, "tapi harus kauingat bahwa aku tidak bermaksud bersikap baik lebih dari itu. Kau adalah orang asing. Aku tidak mengharapkan kau melunjak dan lancang hanya karena kuberi kesempatan. Mengerti?" ujarnya. Setelah itu, Mingyu ditinggal untuk memahami maksudnya.

Bahu Mingyu turun dengan senyum lega. Mentari senja tenggelam di belakang punggung tegapnya yang sedikit bungkuk oleh rasa pegal. "Kau masih belum berubah sedikitpun, Senior Wonwoo Jeon." gumamnya, pelan dan tertelan angin.

Wonwoo pikir, setelah tahun-tahun yang panjang dan mencekam, Mingyu tetap Mingyu yang dikenalnya dulu. Tak ada perubahan signifikan kecuali wajahnya yang memperlihatkan betapa hidup itu keras pada kenyatannya, dan tidak selalu berisi pelangi dan kupu-kupu seperti kisah dalam buku dongeng. Dia duga, menjadi prajurit bukanlah tugas mudah, sama sukarnya seperti pekerjaannya sekarang sebagai dokter dalam peperangan.

* * *

"Kau berhasil menjadi dokter." Mingyu berkomentar selagi Wonwoo datang mengunjunginya di malam pertama setelah dia resmi menjadi tahanan bagian Selatan.

Pria itu ditempatkan di bilik berukuran sedang, lengkap dengan jeruji bermaterial besi tebal yang memblokir segala kemungkinan untuk bisa kabur. Penerangan hanya bersumber dari neon kecil dengan pijar yang menyakitkan jika dilihat. Sudut-sudutnya memancarkan suram dan jika Mingyu diam beberapa saat dia bisa mendengar cicit kecil tikus dengan jelas dari sana, sementara cat dindingnya telah mengelupas dan meninggalkan borok jelek yang memperburuk suasana. Singkatnya, dia masih harus bersyukur pada kenyataan daripada dijatuhi vonis mati saat itu juga.

Wonwoo mendengus, "Tentu saja, tidak seperti seseorang yang bodoh membuang negaranya demi sesuatu yang katanya lebih punya masa depan."

Mingyu tak naik darah meski sindirannya keras, menusuk ulu hati. Tapi, dia paham betul bahwa Wonwoo hanya sedang berusaha memisahkan masa lalu dengan apa yang dihadapinya hari ini. Masih butuh beberapa pendekatan sebelum Wonwoo bisa terbiasa dengannya, tapi Mingyu cukup optimis dan dia pantang menyerah di tengah jalan. "Itu hanya masalah pilihan."

"Terserah. Bukan urusanku, lagipula."

Wonwoo melambai tanpa repot berbalik. Baki logam diletakkan di bawah spasi jeruji bersama air putih di gelas plastik sekali pakai. Mingyu melirik, dan dia tak bisa lebih bahagia mengingat Wonwoo menyelipkan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri.

Sebelum siluet sang dokter lenyap dikaburkan temaram lorong, Mingyu berteriak. Suaranya meluncur dalam hening dan membuat atensi tahanan lain terpaku padanya.

"Kapan kau datang berkunjung lagi?"

Langkah Wonwoo terhenti. "... Entahlah. Aku masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan wajah yang pernah membuatku kehilangan selera untuk hidup." Ada jeda beberapa saat hingga Wonwoo lanjut berjalan, "Tapi kurasa tidak akan lama sebab aku dokter yang punya kewajiban untuk merawat lukamu."

Malam pertama Mingyu sebagai tawanan dihabiskan bersama bubur encer yang tak lagi hangat dan pandangan menusuk dari para sipir yang menganggapnya ancaman besar.

* * *

 **Agustus 1945**

Perang Dunia II mencapai akhir dan meletus bersama banyak korban jiwa serta penyandang disabilitas di mana-mana. Perang Dingin pecah dan menyisakan beberapa negara harus membagi dirinya menjadi dua pihak yang berkonfrontasi satu sama lain. Vietnam saling berperang melawan bagian dari dirinya, Jerman berselisih yang pada sejarah nanti tercatat bahwa bagian negara mereka diseparasi oleh Tembok Berlin, dan Korea menetapkan diri jadi dua blok bertentangan.

Jepang mendapatkan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki yang digempur habis oleh Amerika tapi itu tidak menutup ambisi sang Negara Adikuasa untuk menguasai lebih banyak negara lain. Jadi, bersamaan dengan mundurnya Jepang yang membangun infrastruktur kota yang lebur, Amerika mengirim utusannya untuk menaklukkan Semenanjung Korea. Menduduki wilayah selatan, lebih tepatnya.

Di lain sisi, Blok Sekutu sedang gencar menginvasi utara Cina, dan ingin setali tiga uang dengan menduduki Korea di bagian utara.

Dengan itulah Jepang mengakhiri kekuasaannya terhadap Korea.

Korea bergegas dalam waktu singkat. Seluruh laki-laki usia muda ditarik maju sebagai benteng. Mereka tanpa bekal wajib militer terpaksa meninggalkan keluarga dengan sebuah janji akan kembali – tanpa pernah tahu apakah benar bisa pulang seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Ketika tragedi itu terjadi, Wonwoo sedang menjalani semester akhir selagi Mingyu bersiap dengan rencana pengajuan proposal penelitiannya.

Tanpa pernah menyelesaikan studinya, Mingyu memilih bergabung dengan tentara Korea Utara karena dia mempertimbangkan masa depan yang lebih menjanjikan ketimbang tetap bersama dengan pasukan Korea Selatan.

Wonwoo membencinya atas pilihan itu.

* * *

 **Juli 1945**

Pertengahan Juli hingga akhir Agustus, Uni Soviet bersama para Sekutu berkumpul merundingkan Konferensi Postdam yang isinya berkisar pada nasib Semenanjung Korea selepas Perang Dunia II. Bahkan mereka tidak melibatkan satupun orang asli Korea dalam prosesnya dan dengan lancang memutuskan secara sepihak. Hasil konferensi menyatakan bahwa pihak Soviet akan mengambilalih Utara sementara Amerika Serikat mendapatkan Selatan.

Wonwoo mengunjungi jeruji Mingyu lagi esoknya.

Waktu sarapan sudah berlalu setengah jam sementara Wonwoo harus siap satu jam dari sekarang. Dia mengulur waktu dan berbelok ke penjara bawah tanah alih-alih bergegas ke tenda medis. Pukul enam tadi dia bangun untuk mengecek surat kiriman Seungcheol yang diletakkan di meja kerjanya oleh utusan sang letnan; isinya masih sama, harapan bahwa Wonwoo menjalani hari dengan baik dan dia akan kembali dalam beberapa waktu lagi.

Karena posisi Wonwoo yang cukup disegani maka mudah bagi dia untuk meminjam kunci dari sipir dengan alasan mengecek tawanan yang terluka.

Setelah kunci terbuka, Wonwoo masuk dengan langkah penuh wibawa.

Dia membawa semangkuk bubur, persis seperti semalam. Diletakkan di atas baki logam dan tak menarik dari manapun dilihat. "Sarapanmu. Aku belum melihatmu ada perubahan sejak kemarin. Jangan menyusahkan sipir di sini."

Mingyu menerima baki tersebut, mulai menyendokkan suapan pertama ke lidahnya yang belum terbiasa. "Kau bersimpati padaku?" tanyanya, berusaha menelan bubur hambar.

"Simpati? Tentu saja." Wonwoo berkata. "Aku bukan kalian tentara sadis yang menembaki orang tanpa pandang bulu."

Mingyu mengatur duduknya dan bersiap dengan suapan kedua, kali ini lidahnya telah mulai bisa mengecap rasa. "Rasanya seperti otak sapi lunak yang ditaburi obat. Menjijikkan."

"Kau terlalu manja. Kami di barak makan itu selama berminggu-minggu dan tetap bahagia."

* * *

 **Februari 1910**

Kedatangan pasukan Jepang dengan niat kurang menyenangkan sudah bisa ditebak ujungnya.

Korea dipaksa tunduk habis-habisan di bawah propaganda yang manis di awal tapi pahit belakangan.

Setidaknya, Korea masih harus bersyukur karena beberapa dari warganegaranya boleh mengecap pendidikan tinggi – walau dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sejak dulu, Jepang selalu mengedepankan edukasi, oleh karena itu dia tidak pernah menjadi tertinggal meskipun sekelilingnya punya sumberdaya lebih untuk bisa diolah. Mereka mungkin bukan negara penemu, tapi mereka inovator handal. Sayangnya, manusia adalah makhluk yang tak pernah bisa puas. Dapat satu, incar satu lagi. Jepang bermaksud menyempurnakan negaranya dengan beberapa harga diri sehingga dia menggulingkan negara tetangga untuk memperoleh keuntungan pribadi setelah berhasil disegani oleh Sekutu.

* * *

 **Januari 1909**

Korea punya banyak orang hebat. Ayah Wonwoo termasuk dalam jajarannya. Beliau adalah seseorang dengan peranan krusial di militer. Disegani, diberi kepercayaan, dan dihormati walau usianya masih sangat muda. Dia mencapai pangkat Jenderal Mayor meski baru genap kepala tiga.

Nama pemberiannya adalah Jeongguk dan dia menyandang marga Jeon.

* * *

 **Juli 1917**

Jeongguk tidak bisa berhenti gemetar selepas mengetahui bahwa hari ini dia akan jadi ayah. Benar-benar kebetulan yang diperkaya, menurutnya. Setelah melalui beberapa tahun penantian yang terasa sangat panjang, semuanya serasa terbayar setelah sembilan bulan lalu istrinya memeluk dan berbisik bahwa mereka akan dikaruniai buah cinta.

Bayi itu berjenis laki-laki dan dia lahir ketika Jeongguk melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit untuk panggilan tugas dadakan. Bawahannya merasa tidak enak, tapi Jeongguk mengulas senyum dan berujar bahwa itu bukan salahnya. Jeongguk menulis pesan di secarik kertas lalu menyelipkannya dalam karangan bunga yang dititip pada salah satu perawat; dan dia berpesan untuk memberikannya pada istrinya setelah wanita itu selesai bersalin.

Istrinya, Jang Hyemi, menetralkan napas setelah perjuangannya mengejan, tersenyum pada dokter yang bertanya akan diberi nama siapa bayi itu.

"Aku sudah berunding dengan suamiku. Kami menamainya Wonwoo."

"Apakah posisiku di sini tetap tawanan kalian? Aku bahkan tidak diperlakukan dengan benar!" Mingyu memulai obrolan ketika di hari berikutnya Wonwoo kembali dan tidak melakukan apapun kecuali memandanginya yang bergeliat seperti kucing tersiram limbah comberan.

Wonwoo mengernyit, "Mananya yang kurang benar? Kau sudah kami beri makan, kami berikan kau tempat meneduh. Kalau kau lebih suka kukembalikan pada Chan dan Seungkwan, terserah. Tapi aku tidak jamin mereka tidak akan melubangi jantungmu." ucapnya, menjulurkan lidah.

"Kasur di sini kurang luas!" Mingyu mengetukkan lidah.

"Baru kali ini aku berurusan dengan seorang tawanan yang meminta penawaran."

Mingyu harus menelan keluhannya karena Wonwoo mengoceh banyak tentang keadaannya masih lebih mending ketimbang tahanan lain di sayap bangunan paling kiri yang harus bertahan dengan lantai dingin sebab mereka tak diberi alas sama sekali kecuali tikar butut.

"Kau sendiri, di mana tempatmu beristirahat?" Dia beralih topik.

Memalingkan muka, Wonwoo mendengus. "Yang jelas bukan di dalam jeruji seperti seorang tawanan."

Sindiran itu terlalu telak baginya. Mingyu mengesah, "Aku iri. Bukankah begitu gampang bagi seorang keturunan berpangkat tinggi untuk bisa mendapatkan fasilitas terbaik meskipun tanpa bersusah payah."

"Aku tidak menggunakan koneksi internal untuk mendapatkan posisi, kautahu." Wonwoo sedikit dongkol.

Menyengir, Mingyu berusaha mencairkan tensi di antara mereka. "Aku tahu. Kau bukan tipe yang picik, kan. Kau berusaha dari bawah." Kalimatnya cenderung menggerakkan Wonwoo untuk lebih rileks dan tidak terikat.

Merasa topik tersebut telah basi untuk diperpanjang, Wonwoo bergulir ke pertanyaan yang sejak Mingyu berlutut beberapa hari lalu telah menghantui labirin pikirnya. "Apa yang kauperbuat sampai bisa tiba di sini?"

"Mencari ulah. Aku bosan terus dipuji di markas. Sesekali merendah dan berpura-pura menjadi rakyat jelata sepertinya tidak buruk juga."

"Orang gila." Wonwoo mencibir. "Bukankah dulu kau yang mati-matian bertahan dengan prinsip bergabung dengan pasukan Utara?"

"Hei. Bicaramu masih saja sarkastik."

"Aku tidak pandai menaburi kata-kata dengan gula."

"Hm." balas Wonwoo ringkas. "Ayo keluar. Aku tidak bisa bekerja di tempat pengap dan minim pencahayaan begini."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di luar?" Mingyu heran begitu Wonwoo membawanya menghirup udara bebas dalam statusnya yang seorang tawanan. Wonwoo berjalan dalam diam, tak memberi sedikitpun petunjuk hingga mereka tiba di tenda besar dan pria itu menerobos akses masuknya. Mingyu mengekor seperti anak itik terhadap induknya.

Siang Wonwoo hari itu dihabiskan dengan ocehan yang mengalir tanpa sadar serta tangan yang cekatan bekerja. Mingyu mengulum senyum diam-diam, atensinya tak pernah lepas dari bagaimana Wonwoo membubuhkan obat merah dengan perlahan dan membalut lengannya dengan perban. Wonwoo mungkin tidak berkata, tapi Mingyu tahu, sebenci apapun pria itu padanya, masa lalu pernah mengikat mereka dan Wonwoo tidak bisa mengelak lebih banyak.

* * *

 **April 1924**

"Ayah, Ibu, aku dapat pekerjaan rumah dari Pak Song."

Hyemi membagi spasi di sofa supaya anaknya bisa bergabung sementara suaminya baru kembali dari dapur, ada cangkir dengan larutan berombak di dalamnya.

"Perintahnya apa?"

Wonwoo mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, berusaha mengingat, dan pada akhirnya memilih membongkar halaman buku tulisnya untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang didapatnya dari sekolah.

"Menceritakan tentang keluarga?"

"Ya!" Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

Jeongguk duduk di meja penghangat, Wonwoo di sampingnya. Ayahnya mengacak rambut si anak, "Lantas kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya? Ayah tahu anak Ayah sangat berbakat." pujinya. Dia tidak mengatakan omong kosong hanya demi memancing semangat sang anak, tapi karena beberapa hari lalu dia menemukan sebait puisi karya Wonwoo di laci lemari.

Wonwoo tidak menunjukkannya karena dia malu – dan dia bukan tipe anak yang terang-terangan pergi dan berkata bahwa dia mampu melakukannya walau dia punya kelebihan.

"Apakah aku bisa?" Dia mencicit, sangat pelan dan hampir seperti bisikan.

Hyemi mencubit pipi Wonwoo. "Aku tidak ingat pernah mewariskan anakku gen rendah diri ..."

Jeongguk meringis, "Dia mirip sepertiku saat aku kecil dulu."

Wonwoo keheranan dengan percakapan orangtuanya, tapi dari sana dia mendapat inspirasi hingga dia menulis panjang sampai memenuhi kertas tugas. Dia bercerita detil tentang ayahnya yang suka kopi dan ibunya yang memasak sangat enak, dan mereka sering berkumpul bertiga dengan momen-momen yang penuh kehangatan. Ayahnya mungkin jarang di rumah, tapi bila pria itu punya kesempatan, dia pasti akan menghabiskannya dengan bercerita sepenggal kisah tentang bangau yang menjelma manusia atau siluman kura-kura penunggu danau. Ibunya tak kalah menyenangkan; Wonwoo diberikan kukis panggang jika dia mampu menjadi anak baik dan menurut. Wonwoo pernah bertanya kapan dia akan punya saudara, tapi kedua orangtuanya hanya memalingkan muka ke sembarang arah dengan pipi yang merah. Warna pipi mereka menyerupai apel matang!

Ketika pekerjaan itu dikumpulkan, Wonwoo pulang dengan rasa bangga dan senang yang mengembangkan hidungnya. Anak itu hampir tersandung dalam usahanya membuka sepatu secepat kilat untuk sampai ke ruang tengah dengan segera. "Ayah! Ibu! Wonwoo dapat A+!"

Hyemi menyambutnya dengan tangan dibalut sarung tangan karet, ada busa sabun menempel di permukaannya.

Wonwoo bertanya, "Di mana Ayah?" dan Hyemi langsung berlutut, memeluk erat sang anak. "Ayah pergi bekerja. Wonwoo simpan kertas PR-nya supaya dilihat Ayah kapan-kapan, ya."

Anak itu menggerung. Seiring usianya yang bertambah tiap tahun, dia mulai mengerti bahwa ada masa-masa di mana ayahnya harus meninggalkannya tanpa pamit lebih dulu. Alasannya selalu satu; dia pergi untuk bekerja.

Wonwoo tak sepenuhnya paham. Hyemi menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang disederhanakan namun anaknya masih terlalu hijau untuk bisa mengerti. Yang dia ketahui pasti adalah, ayahnya mengabdikan diri pada pekerjaan yang disebut bunga negara.

* * *

 **Desember 1924**

Cuti tiga perempat bulannya telah usai.

Esok akan menjadi hari terakhir bagi Jeongguk untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya sebelum dia kembali ke medan peperangan, mengendalikan beberapa bentrok untuk selesai dan menciptakan satu perdamaian – walau bukan secara utuh, paling tidak dia bisa menekan kemungkinan khaos dan membuat perjanjian agar kedua pihak tak asal serang.

Oleh sebab itu, dia mengumpulkan seluruh anggota keluarga mereka di ruang tengah. Hyemi memasakkan kepiting rebus dan mereka tertawa seperti besok terlalu indah untuk dibagi. Wonwoo bermain dengan origami pesawatnya, berputar-putar seperti gasing dan mengoceh sesuatu seperti pesawat lepas landas dan akan tiba di pemberhentian beberapa jam lagi.

Jeongguk menyuruh Wonwoo duduk di pangkuannya. Menyisir-nyisir rambut anaknya. Wonwoo melupakan pesawat dan ocehan bocahnya. "Wah, kau tampan."

"Siapa dulu Ayahnya?" Hyemi coba mencairkan suasana. Menata masakannya di atas meja dan menyendok nasi untuk mangkuk anaknya.

"Jenderal Jeon Jeongguk!" Wonwoo berseru ramai.

Tersenyum, Jeongguk lalu menatap anaknya. Wonwoo terfokus pada ayahnya saat pria itu berucap, "Sekolah yang benar, ya. Jangan jadi anak nakal dan jagalah ibumu untuk Ayah."

Wonwoo membentuk salut di dada kirinya. "Tanpa perlu Ayah minta. Itu sudah tugasku!"

Hyemi menghela napas. Sejujurnya, dia paling benci jika Jeongguk mulai mendramatisir dan membuat malam ini terkesan sebagai pertemuan terakhir. "Kembalilah dengan selamat. Kami tidak meminta apapun kecuali kepulanganmu."

Jeongguk menarik kedua orang yang dicintainya dalam pelukan. "Aku janji. Aku janji akan pulang."

Wonwoo bersorak. "Bawakan aku beberapa persik yang gampang dikupas!"

"Siap, Bos!" Ayahnya mengerling.

Pagi datang secepat Hyemi merobek lembaran kalender. Udara masih kental dengan bau embun saat Jeongguk bersiap dengan tekad dan seragam yang melekat di badan. Beberapa jam sebelum Jeongguk pergi bersama satu kawanan militer yang menaiki tank, sang jenderal menarik tangan anaknya untuk berbisik.

"Jangan bilang-bilang pada ibumu kalau aku memberimu itu, oke?"

Wonwoo menyengir lebar karena ayahnya memberi gula-gula alih-alih tenggorokan anaknya sedang sedikit bermasalah. Jeongguk meniti langkah masuk ke dalam tank, dan Wonwoo menarik bagian belakang seragam ayahnya. "Benarkah Ayah akan pulang?"

Jeongguk mengurungkan niat masuk lebih cepat dan mengirim gestur pada anak buahnya untuk memberinya tenggang waktu sedikit lagi. Dia turun. Menyodorkan kelingkingnya, Jeongguk mengangguk-angguk saat Wonwoo kebingungan meraih kelingkingnya.

"Ayah berjanji. Kau bisa menunggu, kan? Anak ayah itu pintar, jadi, selama aku belum kembali, tetap bersekolah dengan benar dan turuti perkataan ibumu, ya."

* * *

 **Oktober 1925**

Musim memasuki pergantian dan orang-orang mulai merapatkan jaket apabila ingin keluar rumah. Tapi, perang tidak berhenti bahkan jika badai menimpa. Hyemi berdiri, menggigil karena salju menimpa rambut panjangnya yang hanya dilapis tudung jaket; anak laki-lakinya berdiri di sebelah, dengan mata yang terus terpancang pada jalanan yang dipadati butiran salju yang mengeras.

Awalnya, penugasan ayahnya hanya dikatakan hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan, tapi nyatanya menjelang setahun dia baru diberi cuti.

Tuan Jeon terus-menerus menunda waktu kepulangan dari janji awalnya.

Menyisakan istrinya harap-harap cemas di depan pintu rumah mereka dan anaknya, Wonwoo, yang masih berusia delapan terus-menerus bertanya: "Di mana Ayah?" atau "Pukul berapa Ayah akan sampai, Bu?"

Hyemi hanya menahan wajahnya agar tak berubah ekspresi semenjak dia tidak bisa panik atau anaknya akan bertanya lebih lebar.

Setengah jam kemudian, rumah mereka kedatangan tukang pos alih-alih mobil tank yang mengantar Jeongguk pulang dengan selamat. Surat itu kiriman dari pusat dan memberi kabar bahwa Jeon Jeongguk gugur ketika pria itu nekat turun ke medan meski telah ditahan. Mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, Hyemi tahu apa yang dilakukan suaminya adalah benar; dia mati untuk negara, dan bukan sesimpel kelihatannya. Tetapi, sebaik apapun wanita itu mencoba menutupi, hati yang hancur sulit dikembalikan seperti semula. Dia sempat menolak realita dan ditarik dalam kesadaran begitu cepat ketika Wonwoo menelengkan kepala. "Kenapa Paman pengantar surat datang sebelum hari Minggu, Bu?" Dia bertanya karena biasanya begitu.

Tangis wanita itu pecah dan Wonwoo ikutan berlutut seperti ibunya. Tapi dia sungguh belum paham apa yang terjadi. Hyemi hanya meraung, membasahi mantel bulu anaknya dengan airmata yang turun seperti hujan deras. "Maafkan Ibu, Wonwoo-ah. Sungguh, maafkan Ibu ..."

Dua tahun kemudian, dia baru mengerti kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah pulang meskipun dia menunggu di luar hingga jejari kakinya beku.

Jeon Jeongguk sudah meninggal. Makam yang rutin dikunjunginya tiap bulan dengan ibu dan sepiring moci kacang adalah milik ayahnya. Pada saat usia Wonwoo genap sebelas tahun, anak itu mulai meninggalkan setangkai mawar putih di atas pusara sang ayah.

* * *

"Semenyenangkan itukah mengalungkan stetoskop di lehermu?"

Wonwoo memasang kedua manik dengar stetoskop ke lubang telinga, mendekatkan silinder logamnya pada dada Mingyu yang menyembunyikan degup-degup jantung teratur.

Dia lalu mengambil alat ukur tensi. Lengan Wonwoo dibalut dan sang dokter mencatat hasil pemeriksaan dengan rapi di sebuah jurnal. Dua minggu berlalu dengan rutinitas serupa. Pola komunikasi mereka tidak menunjukkan progresivitas tapi Mingyu tetap puas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tekanan darahmu masih normal untuk ukuran orang gila yang sering berurusan dengan banyak bahaya." tutur Wonwoo.

Merasa diabaikan, Mingyu mengulang pertanyaannya dengan bahasa yang lebih ringkas. "Kau begitu nyaman menjadi dokter, ya?"

Wonwoo beralih atensi dari catatan kesehatan pasien yang ditanganinya. "Kaubicara apa?"

Tidak keberatan, Mingyu mengulang: "Menurutku, kau senang jadi dokter."

Beberapa jeda dan Wonwoo mengukir kurva kecil di ujung mulut. "Tidak sesederhana itu. Motivasiku, maksudnya."

Mingyu menelengkan kepala. "Kau belum pernah cerita padaku." Dia meletakkan punggung ke sandaran bangku dan merentangkan betisnya di bawah meja. Matanya fokus pada lawan bicara.

"Aku pernah. Kau saja mungkin lupa," kata Wonwoo setelah mengemas peralatannya dan pergi dari sel Mingyu setelah menutup jerujinya kembali seperti semula.

Itu adalah kali pertama Wonwoo melakukan pemeriksaan di penjara setelah hari-hari sebelumnya mengajak Mingyu pergi ke tenda medis.

* * *

Saat sipir datang mengecek, pria tambun itu selalu mengirimkan pandangan membunuh pada Mingyu yang bahkan tidak melakukan apapun untuk memancing emosinya.

Mingyu bertanya-tanya apakah ini ganjaran karena telah mendapat fasilitas lumayan enak.

Jadi esoknya, ketika Wonwoo tiba dengan setangkup roti isi dan menjejalkannya tanpa basa-basi ke mulutnya, Mingyu hanya bisa mengikuti alur permainan dan membiarkan para sipir bertukar mimik tak suka padanya.

Mingyu mengunyah dengan cepat dan roti itu ludes dalam waktu singkat.

"Makanmu rakus seperti babi. Aku penasaran apakah mereka tidak kesal harus menyiapkan banyak masakan demimu seorang. Kau pasti menandaskan persediaan paceklik juga." tuduh Wonwoo keji.

(Mereka yang dimaksud Wonwoo adalah orang-orang dari Utara, tentu.)

Mingyu tidak ambil pusing. "Badanku menjulang, jadi aku perlu nutrisi berlebih untuk berkembang."

"Usiamu menjelang kedaluwarsa, ingat itu."

Mingyu menyeringai jahil. "Jika aku hampir kedaluwarsa, berarti kau patut dibuatkan peti mati semenjak kau sudah lewat masa pakai."

Wonwoo memukul lengannya. "Kita hanya berbeda setahun. Setahun!"

Meledak dalam tawa, Mingyu memandang Wonwoo yang punya raut lebih datar dibanding papan polos yang digunakannya sebagai media menggambar strategi perang. Wonwoo menilai di mana letak lucunya. "Dasar Paman. Sadarilah usia kita sudah tidak pantas bercanda seperti saat masih balita."

Mingyu berkomentar, "Kau itu terlalu kaku. Makanya jangan berkutat terus dengan buku atau kepalamu hanya akan berisi teks-teks basi dan teori-teori dari orang jaman dulu."

Sepuluh menit dari sekarang, Wonwoo harus menyudahi basa-basi dengan Mingyu sebab dia memiliki catatan kesehatan orang-orang di barak yang telah menunggunya. Mingyu kemudian menutup obrolan hari itu dengan pamit beristirahat lebih segera karena tulang punggungnya entah kenapa seperti diserang nyeri.

Wonwoo kembali ke barak penampungan, sepanjang jalan memikirkan benda apa yang patut dihadiahkan sebagai kado ulangtahun.

Bulan depan adalah hari jadi Mingyu yang ke-32. Wonwoo tak pernah lupa tanggal dan bulannya. Bahkan jika itu kali pertama setelah sekian lama mereka tak bersua, Wonwoo selalu ingat.

* * *

 **to-be-continued**

* * *

zula's note:

aku ada draf ini sejak maret lho. maret;;;;;;;; dan sudah bulan apa sekarang oyea. dan awalnya memang ingin dibuat satu kali post saja tapi kok sepertinya kepanjangan karena ini 12k hmp. jadi kupotong~~biar kalian bacanya juga enak dan tidak ngantuk(?) huhu. aku bakal kasih addendum di chapter penutup, termasuk kilas singkat perang dingin terus istilah istilah asing yang mungkin kecantum di sini. makanya tanya banyak banyak di kolom review ya; aku akan sangat senang nanti balasnya!

ps; makin banyak yg review, akan kuusahakan lebih cepat post ch 2-nya ok.

pss; aku bete tanggal 1 sudah masuk kuliah saja padahal masih pingin libur karena aku jadi keenakan ngajar ;;;;;;;;;

psss; waktu ke indomaret dan lihat loreal cat rambut warna putih putih keabuan gitu aku jadi ngiler pingin ganti warna padahal aku punya ini rambut yg dipakai sekarang baru dua minggu lalu. ((dan kmrn aku kaget kenapa papaku anteng wae anaknya ngecat rambut ha ha))

pssss; tolong jangan klik favorite/follow tanpa meninggalkan feedback karena aku kurang suka itu ;;; mari kita sama sama enak(?)

psssss; btw jihun makin ke mari tingkahnya semakin cabai;;;;


End file.
